Pokemon TCG Wiki:Project Wiki/TODO
Ongoing Tasks Note: never cross these out. * Category:Article stubs - Make them no longer stubs (by adding content, not just removing the category) * - create them * - fix them (may include marking some redirects for deletion) * - categorize them * Category:Candidates for deletion - for admins only! - delete them after a review Project Wiki Notice * Note: Never put it on the main page. * It's now on this page and the list of pages already. Tadukoo (talk) 20:06, July 21, 2018 (UTC) * Manual of Style pages ** Main Tadukoo (talk) 20:38, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ** Page on Projects. Tadukoo (talk) 22:04, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ** Page on general guidelines for when to use citations. ** Page on set page guidelines ** Page on card page guidelines ** Page on video game page guidelines ** Page on guideline violation protocol ** Page on template guidelines * Templates * "Pokemon TCG Wiki:" pages ** Pokemon TCG Wiki:New users Tadukoo (talk) 20:57, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Main Page * Add links to content. * Move new users link down lower on the page to a "Want to help us?" section. * Remove Default content from the page. * Put the welcome info into a box at the top of the page. * Remove the Pokemon logo (replace with Pokemon TCG Wiki logo, probably in welcome box). * Create actual news? (Perhaps this has to wait until we have content for the most recent sets?) * Perhaps make "Card of the Day" or "Set of the Day" boxes on the main page? Maybe of the week or month instead, especially for set? Manual of Style * Create a Manual of Style main page. Pokemon TCG Wiki:Manual of Style Tadukoo (talk) 20:38, July 21, 2018 (UTC) * Add a page on Projects. Pokemon TCG Wiki:Manual of Style/Projects Tadukoo (talk) 22:04, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ** Include how to make project's landing page Tadukoo (talk) 22:04, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ** Include how to make a TODO list Tadukoo (talk) 22:20, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ** Include how to make a List of Pages Tadukoo (talk) 22:20, July 25, 2018 (UTC) * Add a page on general guidelines for when to use citations. ** Note that you should view the specific Manual of Style page for the type of page you're making for specific guidelines and/or exceptions. * Page on set page guidelines * Page on card page guidelines * Page on video game page guidelines * Page on guideline violation protocol * Page on template guidelines * Page on category guidelines New Users Page * Remove the templates (move to Manual of Style pages). * Add links to the Manual of Style and Main Projects Page. Tadukoo (talk) 20:57, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Main Projects Page Note: This section is for the page that lists all of the projects (Pokemon TCG Wiki:Projects), and not the project pages themselves. * Add a link to the Manual of Style page for creating Project pages. * Remove Tadukoo's notes when they're no longer relevant. Project Pages Note: This section is for Project pages, but NOT the page that lists all of the projects (Pokemon TCG Wiki:Projects). Project Wiki Page * Add more useful links (not sure what yet) * Add goals for the month * Add Ongoing Tasks (including candidates for deletion)Tadukoo (talk) 15:20, July 21, 2018 (UTC) * Add Key Templates Tadukoo (talk) 19:57, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ** Add the Project Wiki Notice template Tadukoo (talk) 19:57, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Templates * Make sure all templates have up to date and accurate documentation using Template:Documentation. * Create a generic notice template for projects. Template:Project Notice Tadukoo (talk) 16:14, July 21, 2018 (UTC) * Create a Project Wiki Notice template. Template:Project Wiki Notice Tadukoo (talk) 16:14, July 21, 2018 (UTC) * Create a template for the TODO list notice at the top of this page (put it in a notice box though) Tadukoo (talk) 20:46, July 21, 2018 (UTC)